


An evening I will not forget

by moonlightstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstucky/pseuds/moonlightstucky
Summary: «Che ti è successo?», gli chiese allora, dopo aver appoggiato i gomiti sulla superficie lignea ed essersi girato per guardare in faccia Steve.Una risata di scherno fuoriuscì dalle labbra vermiglie e con un lieve cenno della mano sminuì la sua situazione.«Sai com’è, sapere di essere stato tradito dalla tua fidanzata quando le chiedi di sposarti non è il massimo.»





	An evening I will not forget

Steve sollevò lo sguardo dal terzo boccale di birra della serata per posarlo sul ragazzo che si era appena seduto al suo fianco. Gli aveva rivolto parole che, a causa dello stordimento dovuto all’alcool e alla musica elettronica emessa ad alto volume dalle casse, non era riuscito a cogliere. 

«Che?», chiese biascicando e aggrottando le sopracciglia bionde, in un buffo tentativo di sembrare burbero e scontroso. 

Il moro abbozzò un sorriso ironico, aveva già inquadrato il tipo che ha davanti. Negli anni aveva stilato una classifica di tipi incontrati nei bar, lui che nei bar ci era cresciuto e aveva più ricordi nei posti malfamati di Brooklyn che da qualsiasi altra parte. 

Aveva avuto modo di osservare da lontano il ragazzo con cui aveva cercato un contatto pochi istanti prima e, a giudicare dal suo comportamento, aveva ipotizzato che potessero essere successe due cose: o aveva ricevuto una notizia che aveva scombussolato la sua realtà, oppure era stato piantato in asso dalla fidanzata. 

Si avvicinò al biondo per far sì che lo capisse questa volta e una ventata della colonia di Steve gli inebriò i sensi, scombussolandolo per alcuni secondi e facendogli dimenticare ciò che voleva dirgli. Per fortuna si riprese in fretta.

«Ti ho chiesto perché bevi da solo, rintanato in quest’angolo. E’ una festa, dovresti divertirti.», gli urlò all’orecchio e si sistemò nuovamente sullo sgabello dalla pelle consunta e non proprio profumata.

Il pensiero di quante persone si erano sedute lì prima di lui gli attraversò la mente e gli fece arricciare la punta del naso, in un’espressione di disgusto. 

«Non ho nulla da festeggiare.», rispose laconico Steve e trangugiò il resto della sua birra, pronto a chiederne un’altra alla ragazza che l’aveva servito senza battere ciglio le tre volte precedenti. 

Era arrabbiato, infastidito, amareggiato, triste; un miscuglio di emozioni che non aveva mai provato contemporaneamente e che era estremamente deleterio per lui che, cavia di un esperimento, provava qualsiasi sentimento amplificato. 

Si era rintanato nel primo bar che aveva trovato per strada, incurante dell’atmosfera festiva generale. Si era seduto su uno sgabello nell’angolo più nascosto del bancone e non si era più alzato di lì, alternando le birre ad alcolici più pesanti. 

Credeva – sperava - che nessuno si sarebbe avvicinato, ma si era sbagliato perché quel ragazzo dai capelli castani pettinati all’indietro e gli occhi più celesti che avesse mai visto lo aveva fatto. 

Il giovane in questione fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato e scosse la testa con un’espressione ammonitoria. 

«C’è sempre qualcosa per cui festeggiare, Ste-», si morse la lingua e simulò un colpo di tosse, facendo segno alla sua amica Natasha di servirgli due birre. 

“ _Che tu sia dannato, James, stavi per mandare tutto all’aria._ ”, si ammonì mentalmente, ma il biondo sembrò non farci caso, impegnato com’era a girarsi tra le mani il nuovo boccale pieno. 

«Ne dubito, se ti trovassi nella mia situazione.», mormorò come tra sé e sé, ma l’altro riuscì a leggergli il labiale e inarcò un sopracciglio, curioso di sapere come stavano le cose. 

«Che ti è successo?», gli chiese allora, dopo aver appoggiato i gomiti sulla superficie lignea ed essersi girato per guardare in faccia Steve. 

Una risata di scherno fuoriuscì dalle labbra vermiglie e con un lieve cenno della mano sminuì la sua situazione. 

«Sai com’è, sapere di essere stato tradito dalla tua fidanzata quando le chiedi di sposarti non è il massimo.» 

Si strinse nelle spalle e James lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. E così il suo sospetto si era rivelato giusto: Peggy tradiva Steve con quello scienziato o cosa diavolo era, Howard Stark. 

“ _Certo che quella ha proprio dei gusti di merda_ ”, pensò e non fece in tempo a pronunciare una parola perché Steve si era alzato dallo sgabello ed era scomparso dalla sua vista. 

«Dannazione.», borbottò a bassa voce e lasciò una banconota accanto alla sua birra ancora intatta. 

Corse all’uscita e lo vide vicino al parcheggio, che barcollava vistosamente e rischiava di finire con il volto a diretto contatto con l’asfalto. Lo raggiunse nel giro di qualche secondo e gli diede un leggero colpetto sul braccio per farlo fermare. 

«Dove hai intenzione di andare? Sei ubriaco marcio.», gli disse quando gli fu di fronte e il biondo non poté trattenere un verso di esasperazione. 

«Che t’interessa? Non mi conosci nemmeno.» 

“E qui ti sbagli, zuccherino.”, avrebbe voluto rispondergli Bucky, ma si morse la lingua e appoggiò le mani ai fianchi. 

«Senti, non sei il primo né l’ultimo che viene tradito dalla propria ragazza. Fortuna che te ne sei accorto prima di compiere il grande passo!»

Un ringhio minaccioso da parte del biondo gli fece alzare le mani in segno di scuse. 

«Intendevo dire che nella sfortuna sei stato fortunato.» 

«Non so che farmene di questa filosofia spicciola. Hai finito? Ho intenzione di ritornare a casa.» 

Una sensazione crescente di panico colpì Bucky proprio al centro del petto e dovette appellarsi a tutte le sue forze per non andare nel pallone. Era certo del fatto che non avrebbe avuto un’occasione come quella che gli si era presentata quel giorno. Doveva agire e in fretta. 

«Perché ritorni a casa? La notte non è ancora finita, hai bisogno di provare qualcosa di forte.» 

“ _Questo è fuori di testa._ ”, pensò Steve o, almeno, così credeva. In realtà aveva pronunciato la frase ad alta voce e il moro gli stava rifilando un’occhiataccia. 

«Allora, hai intenzione di restare lì impalato per molto o vuoi divertirti?», Bucky mosse qualche passo e sfidò Steve con lo sguardo. 

Sapeva essere terribilmente fastidioso, quando voleva. Non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso trionfante quando il biondo cominciò a seguirlo, non prima di aver roteato gli occhi.

|| 

«Una mazza da baseball, fai sul serio?» 

Uno Steve più sobrio, ma null’affatto più socievole, guardava con scherno lo strumento che il moro gli stava allungando. Si chiamava James, per gli amici Bucky, ed era una delle persone più fastidiose che il soldato avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere. Non soltanto l’aveva costretto a camminare per innumerevoli quartieri, quando l’unica cosa che Steve volesse fare era seppellire la testa sotto al cuscino e dormire per i successivi 70 anni; adesso voleva anche farlo giocare ad uno sport che non gli piaceva nemmeno. 

«Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei insopportabile quando sei di cattivo umore?», borbottò Bucky e scomparve dietro un telone di plastica, invitando implicitamente l’altro a seguirlo. 

Steve di certo non si aspettava di trovare una distesa di cianfrusaglie disposte in maniera disorganizzata sul pavimento dell’ampia stanza. Non si aspettava nemmeno che il moro gli allungasse degli occhiali protettivi e gli dicesse «adesso vedi di sfogare la tua rabbia sugli oggetti, mi ringrazierai più tardi.» e che lo lasciasse da solo. 

Inizialmente Steve si guardò intorno, confuso per via di tutto l’alcool che gli circolava in corpo; poi impugnò la mazza e colpì un manichino sprovvisto di braccia con così tanta forza che bucò il tessuto e ne fuoriuscì l’imbottitura. 

“ _Cavolo, funziona._ ”, pensò e cominciò a sferzare quanti più colpi possibili sugli oggetti abbandonati e mal messi, accompagnando i gesti con delle urla liberatorie. 

Bucky, dall’altra parte del tendone, non poté far altro che sorridere per l’idea geniale che aveva avuto.

Un quarto d’ora più tardi Steve lasciò a terra la mazza da baseball e scivolò lungo la parete, appoggiando la fronte al ginocchio piegato. Era riuscito a sfogarsi, sì, ma la tristezza e la delusione avevano preso il sopravvento.  
Come aveva potuto Peggy tradirlo con una delle persone di cui si fidava maggiormente? Come aveva potuto mandare all’aria una solida relazione durata quasi dieci anni? Come aveva potuto, lui, non accorgersene prima? Erano queste a grandi linee le domande che tormentavano Steve, quando Bucky lo trovò seduto sul pavimento. Sospirò pesantemente e si avvicinò al ragazzo in silenzio. 

Non aveva intenzione di infastidirlo con la sua presenza, voleva soltanto alleviare la sofferenza di quel ragazzo che conosceva da molto più tempo di quanto Steve credesse. 

Si erano incontrati anni addietro, durante la scuola militare: Steve era una matricola e James era al secondo anno, incaricato di dare il benvenuto alle nuove reclute. Lo sguardo perso del biondo l’aveva attratto sin da subito e aveva cercato di stargli vicino il più possibile, ma in maniera silenziosa e impercettibile. 

Una buona parola sussurrata all’orecchio della persona giusta, un paio di favori a qualcuno e in breve il ragazzino macilento di Brooklyn era diventato uno degli studenti più brillanti e più in forma che il reggimento avesse mai avuto. Era anche merito del siero che gli era stato iniettato nelle vene, una formula sperimentale che aveva lo scopo di rendere Steve il primo di una lunga serie di super soldati. 

E adesso, per uno strano scherzo della fortuna, si erano incontrati, ma il biondo non si ricordava di lui. 

Si abbassò sulle ginocchia e appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio dell’altro, nella speranza che non gli si rivolgesse in maniera sgarbata come aveva fatto per tutta la serata. 

“ _A tutto c’è un limite, e avere una cotta non significa dover subire un trattamento di merda._ ”, si ripeteva Bucky mentre aspettava che Steve si sfogasse. Tuttavia, quando incontrò gli occhi colmi di lacrime del giovane il buonsenso volò fuori dalla finestra. 

Il suo povero Steve; che cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi una sofferenza del genere? Gli venne naturale stringerlo in un abbraccio e fu naturale, per Steve, appoggiare la fronte alla sua spalla e lasciar scorrere le lacrime che reclamavano di uscire. C’era qualcosa di familiare in quel contatto mai provato prima, un calore che entrambi i ragazzi desideravano, senza esserne coscienti. 

I minuti successivi furono riempiti dai singhiozzi del minore e dalle parole di rassicurazione del moro che, con movimenti circolatori della mano sulla schiena dell’altro, tentava di consolarlo. Quando Steve si calmò si scostò gentilmente da Bucky e si passò una mano sugli occhi arrossati. 

«Scusami, non so perché ma sono diventato un piagnucolone.», accennò una risata impacciata, che fece intenerire ancor di più il compagno di disavventura. 

«Nah, ho assistito a scene peggiori.», James sminuì la faccenda con un gesto della mano e gli allungò un pacco di fazzoletti, guardando la chiazza bagnata che le lacrime avevano lasciato sulla maglietta. 

«Sembra uno scudo, con una stella dai bordi frastagliati.», notò tracciandone con il dito il contorno. 

Steve guardò i suoi movimenti e fece un sorriso divertito, il primo vero sorriso della serata. 

«Te l’ho già detto che sei strano?» 

«Giusto una dozzina di volte, prima di arrivare qui.», rise James e il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte si sentì scaldare il cuore. Era un suono piacevole e sapere di esserne stato responsabile lo riempiva di orgoglio, al di là di ogni comprensione. 

Qualche secondo dopo una strana tensione si avvertì tra i due, che si osservavano apertamente, senza nasconderlo nemmeno. L’uno esaminava i lineamenti dell’altro, si studiavano a vicenda per prevedere le mosse successive. 

Non ci si dovrebbe sorprendere, quindi, se entrambi avvicinarono i loro volti e colmarono la distanza che li separava, sfiorandosi le labbra in maniera quasi timorosa. 

Bucky, soprattutto, temeva che si trattasse di un sogno – o di un incubo – se Steve si fosse allontanato di scatto e avesse rinnegato il gesto. Ma ciò non avvenne, anzi: fu Steve ad approfondire il bacio, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore dell’altro per invitarlo a schiudere le labbra e a intrecciare la lingua con la sua. 

“ _Probabilmente vuole soltanto distrarsi_.”, pensò con rammarico Bucky, che non assecondò la richiesta implicita del biondo e che, a dispetto del suo desiderio, si staccò da Steve.

«Sono andato troppo in là? Dio mio, che idiota che sono. Penserai che volevo approfittare di te per dimenticare la mia ormai ex, ma ti assicuro che n-»

Se Bucky non avesse premuto un dito davanti alle labbra della sua cotta, per farlo restare in silenzio, Steve avrebbe continuato a parlare a sproposito e sarebbe sprofondato nella vergogna. 

Però voleva che una cosa fosse chiara: non stava mettendo in atto alcun trucchetto. Non era una sorta di “chiodo schiaccia chiodo”; voleva davvero baciare il ragazzo che gli stava vicino in un momento così difficile. Ne era inspiegabilmente attratto, sebbene non lo conoscesse affatto e fosse convinto che l’infatuazione per soggetti del suo stesso sesso fosse una tappa appartenente ad un passato lontano. Dannazione, aveva passato quasi dieci anni con la stessa donna senza prestare attenzione a nessun’altra persona!

«Sei ubriaco, Steve. Anche se tu mi assicurassi di essere in te e, soprattutto, di essere qui con me, non ti crederei. Adesso hai soltanto bisogno di una doccia calda e di riposo, non ti serve incasinarti ulteriormente con il sottoscritto.»

Pronunciare quelle parole gli costò una fatica enorme. Erano passati sette anni dal loro primo e ultimo incontro ufficiale, erano passati sette anni dal giorno in cui James si era sentito legato a doppio filo al ragazzino di Brooklyn. Erano stati sette anni pesanti e rovinosi dal punto di vista sentimentale, pieni di relazioni concluse malamente e nottate con amanti anonimi e sconosciuti, rimorchiati al bar per tenersi occupato. Non voleva rovinare il sentimento che provava per Steve, non voleva essere un anonimo passatempo di cui il super soldato si sarebbe dimenticato il giorno dopo. 

Non era destino che riuscisse a coronare il suo sogno d’amore, pazienza. Scostò l’indice dalle labbra dell’altro e si rialzò, rivolgendo le spalle al biondo. 

«Mi trovi di là, quando ti sei ripreso. Poi ti riaccompagno a casa.», mantenne la voce salda, nonostante avesse voglia di piangere, e lo lasciò nella stanza a malapena illuminata da un paio di lampadine.

«Idiota, idiota, idiota!», si rimproverò a bassa voce Rogers, affondando la mano tra i capelli corti. Aveva l’innato talento di rovinare ciò che di bello gli si presentava davanti. 

Dopo aver rotto qualche altra cianfrusaglia, Steve prese dei respiri profondi e raggiunse James nell’altra stanza. Il riflesso bluastro del cellulare gli illuminava i lineamenti, la mascella contratta, le profonde occhiaie sotto agli occhi. Sembrava tutt’altra persona da quella che il super soldato aveva incontrato al bar. 

Quando Bucky sentì lo scricchiolio dei passi di Steve bloccò il cellulare e lo infilò in tasca, passandosi poi una mano sulla nuca. Era stanco, non soltanto fisicamente. 

«Andiamo, ti accompagno a casa.», disse semplicemente e uscì dall’abitazione abbandonata all’interno della quale erano entrati per permettere a Steve di dare sfogo alle sue emozioni. 

Il biondo lo affiancò con poche falcate e procedettero tra le vie inanimate in silenzio, ognuno rinchiuso nel proprio mondo e troppo timoroso di cedere se l’altro avesse parlato. 

Il fatto è che l’incomunicabilità porta le persone a farsi paranoie inutili. Prendiamo Steve, ad esempio: continuava ad insultarsi pesantemente perché era sicuro che Bucky lo odiasse. Come aveva potuto azzardare un passo del genere? Bucky, viceversa, era convinto che Steve lo odiasse perché non gli aveva permesso di dimenticare per una notte il suo dramma. Entrambi, tuttavia, avevano un unico, inutile tarlo nella mente: e se l’altro non fosse gay?

Potevano sembrare grandi uomini, imponenti nell’aspetto, ma in quanto a intuito nei sentimenti erano decisamente dei ragazzini alle prime armi. 

Non molto tempo dopo Steve si fermò davanti al cancello di una piccola villetta, segno che per lui la serata era giunta a conclusione. Rivolse un pallido sorriso al moro e si grattò la nuca in palese imbarazzo.

«Se non mi avessi dato una mano sarei finito contro un albero o sarei andato sotto casa di quello stronzo che si è fatto la mia fidanzata per chissà quanto tempo. Quindi ti sono debitore.»

Bucky scrollò le spalle in un gesto di noncuranza. «L’avrebbe fatto chiunque al mio posto. Ero nel posto giusto al momento giusto.»

Silenzio. Due, tre, quattro secondi di puro silenzio in cui ripresero a studiarsi a vicenda. 

Occhi, mascella, labbra; era l’itinerario che Bucky aveva scelto. Occhi, naso e labbra, l’itinerario di Steve. 

In lontananza le sirene di un’ambulanza interruppero l’atmosfera carica di parole non dette e il moro cominciò ad indietreggiare, con l’intento di separare la sua strada da quella di Steve, per sempre. Sollevò una mano in segno di saluto e abbozzò un flebile sorriso, prima di voltargli le spalle e incamminarsi nella direzione opposta.

«Ci rivedremo mai?»

Gli urlò contro il super soldato con tono quasi disperato, squarciando la quiete notturna. Temeva di svegliarsi da un momento all’altro e di scoprire che era stato un sogno, un sogno incredibilmente realistico e doloroso. 

Non aveva tutti i torti: aveva scoperto dalla sua ragazza di essere stato tradito quando si era finalmente deciso a sposarla, aveva incontrato un uomo meraviglioso in un bar e l’aveva persino baciato, dopo aver sfogato parte della sua rabbia. Il suo migliore amico Sam non ci avrebbe mai creduto. 

Bucky arrestò i suoi passi e girò lievemente il volto, giusto per abbozzare un sorriso per l’altro che, sotto la luce fioca del lampione, sembrava un triste angelo appena precipitato dal cielo. 

«Comincia a sperarlo, magari accadrà.»


End file.
